


Scars

by InaliaFox



Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Conjunx Endura, Decisions, Dratchet Party, Drift - Freeform, Healing, Injury, Love, M/M, Medbay Visit, More tags to be added, Reminiscing about the past, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Wrong, dratchet - Freeform, partners, ratchet - Freeform, scara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Drift returns to the lost Light after Ratchet comes to find him. As Ratchet tends to his wounds, Drift can’t help but think about all of the bad decisions he’s made in his life.
Relationships: dratchet
Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for day five of the Dratchet Party: Scars.

Machines beeped and buzzed all around him and the lights were almost blinding as he sat on the medberth waiting. 

Memories flashed through his processor as he closed his optics, his vents short as his chassis rose and fell softly. So much had happened since he found himself here last and even before that there was still more. How many wrong choices had he made when he was exiled, how many more wrong choices had he made when he was aligned with the Decepticons?

The feeling of digits softly caressing his frame pulled him from his thoughts.

“I’m going to suture this wound on your side, alright?” Drift gave a soft nod as he felt Ratchet servos move once again. He had a lot of nicks and dents, areas in his plating that were marred with battle wounds, even his protoform held a few scars from previous battles. Most of the wounds on his frame he had had ratchet get rid of. However a few that remained on his protoform, he had kept his reminder of his past so that he never fell back into those dark times.

Every time he felt Ratchets digit press against one of his scars, Drift flinched softly. Things were so different now, in general and between him and ratchet. However, he couldn’t help but think that some part of Ratchet was still disgusted and ashamed of him. After all, the medic had put so much into saving him back in that clinic in Rodion and how did he repay him? He became a Decepticon by the name Deadlock.

Drift felt a slight sting, it must’ve been the suture that Ratchet was working into the large wound that was on the side of his abdomen.

“You know kid, I’ve made bad decisions in life too. There were some good, a lot of good actually but still so many more bad decisions than I can count.” He heard Ratchet sigh behind him and another small sting as the medic continued with the suture. 

“But saving you back in Rodion? Coming to get you and bring you home from your exile?”

Drift felt another slight sting and then pressure before he heard The metal clank of tools being set on the table and the pede falls Ratchet moving. The medic moved in front of him and positioned himself so he was at optic level with Drift. One of Ratchet's servos then came up to cut the side of his helm while the other moved to Drift's own servo and the swordsmech couldn’t help but lean into Ratchet’s touch, their optics locking onto one another. 

“Neither of those are included in those bad decisions. _You_ were never a bad decision, Drift.” And oh how the swordsmech worried he was.

Ratchet had his own scars he was dealing with, Drift knew that. Some were likely to be physical, but most for the medic were emotional scars. In a sense, Ratchet knew exactly how Drift felt and sometimes it was hard to remember that. 

However they were together now, partners who would help one another in so many different ways. The scars they both had were simply from events in the past that no longer held any kind of control over their lives. 

“I’m so glad you think that, Ratty.” 

With Ratchet here, it was enough to forget those bad decisions. He would make new memories, better decisions to overwrite the old ones. Ones that were full of helping people and doing good things, of being with the one he loved most. 

Memories and decisions he could be proud of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be able to express how much I love these two! Both as separate beings and as Conjunx Endura!
> 
> Thank you once again to vampyremelayah for helping me brainstorm for this prompt!
> 
> I didn’t have anybody proofread this before I posted it, so if you see any errors please let me know!


End file.
